


Day 18- Dom/Sub

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes/Original Male Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Kudos: 14





	Day 18- Dom/Sub

A thin sheen of Sweat glinted on his forehead as his strained, his thin chest flexing as his hands tangled into the bedsheets, legs quaking and hips bucking. You smirked, running the vibrator up his cock for what felt like the millionth time that evening, and he bit back a loud moan. Rolling your eyes, you tugged your fingers from his hole and tutted gently.

“Something the matter, baby?” You cooed, raising your brows as he glared at you.

“I want to come,” he gritted out, every muscle in his body tense.

“Not good enough, love. I told you I wasn’t letting you come until you asked me nicely, like a good boy,” you smirked, pressing the buzzing toy against his slit. He moaned, voice pitching up as he whined. “Because you’ve been running your mouth all day, haven’t you?”

“Yes, Sir,” he moaned, arching his back. You smirked, slipping your fingers back into him, pumping them slowly to brush against his prostate as much as possible, leaning up to kiss his forehead, his dark curls now sticking to it as his back arched. “I want to come,” he whined, panting, writhing, on the brink of losing control but desperately clinging on for you. Bless.

“I know you do, pet. And you know what you need to do for me, don’t you? You need to ask me nicely. You need to beg,” you murmured in his ear as you upped the setting on the vibe.

Sherlock whimpered and whispered “please… please let me come,” you smiled softly, but still didn’t nod or shake your head. Sherlock’s control snapped completely. “Please, please, YN, I’m begging- please!” He cried out and you let out a soft laugh.

“Come for me, sherlock,” you growled in his ear, and hours of edging finally caught up to him as he came hard, ropes up come splattering his belly as he sobbed.

You shushed him gently as he came down from his high. He jolted in your arms as you kissed his forehead, before setting about washing him with a damp cloth, helping him sip at some cool water and eat a few biscuits. Nuzzling into your chest, he hid his face as you drew the blankets around you both. “Shush, love,” you whispered. “I’m very proud of you… rest, baby,” he nodded sleepily, utterly exhausted, already beginning to nod off to the lull of your heartbeat.


End file.
